


Why Is Mickey Handcuffed, Again?

by Fallenstar92



Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich, Handcuffs, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Judgment, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Carl Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Word to the wise; do NOT bring an attractive, flirty gay man around Ian Gallagher when his husband is in the vicinity, or things will get ugly, fast. Fiona learned that the hard way.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Jealousy Is A Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279





	Why Is Mickey Handcuffed, Again?

Fiona was doing pretty well in her new life; she'd made new friends, found a nice apartment, and a great job. She was loving her life, so she decided to make a trip back to Chicago with one of her friends, Oliver. While Fiona hadn't spoken to anyone in her family since she left-knowing that if they faced the slightest inconvenience she would drop everything and run back to Chicago to clean up their mess-she knew Ian would be out of prison, by now, and was hoping that he and Oliver would hit it off, considering Mickey would still be in prison for a few more years and that Ian had only fallen back into his orbit because he was like a toddler when it came to the older man; if Mickey was within sight, Ian wanted him. She was truly hoping that-once Ian met Oliver-he'd decide to come back to San Diego with her, if only so she could keep an eye on the man.

"So, what can you tell me about this brother of yours?" Oliver asked as they sat in the back seat of a cab, his shaggy, messy blond hair falling in his wide hazel eyes. Oliver was-for lack of better words-fucking beautiful; tall, muscular body, sun kissed skin, honey blond hair, golden hazel eyes, and the sculpted facial features of one of those Roman statues she'd seen when her friend-Isabelle-made her go to a Showcase she was featured in. Fiona just _knew_ Ian would be completely captivated by Oliver, and she couldn't wait for them to meet.

"Ian's cute; red hair, green eyes, tall... You'll like him." Fiona assured Oliver, though as soon as the words "red hair" left her mouth he was hooked; Oliver had a thing for redheads, and loved tall men almost as much; in short, Ian was _exactly_ his type.

"Freckles?" Oliver asked, a hint of a gleam already glowing in his eyes.

"Shit ton; I'm pretty sure up until they started gettin' a little lighter as he got older he was just a freckle with red hair." Fiona joked as her childhood home came into view. "We're here."

"Shit, you said there were _six_ of you growin' up, in there?" Oliver questioned, staring up at the house as they climbed out of the cab, clearly wondering how so many people had fit into the house. Fiona knew he wasn't judging her, though; Oliver and his two sisters were raised by a single mother in a tiny, two bedroom house, so he understood growing up with limited space.

"Yep. Plus our parents when they needed a place to crash, friends, and anyone's boyfriend or girlfriend that they moved in." Fiona sighed, not realizing how much she'd missed this house until she was standing just outside.

"Damn. I thought my house was crowded growing up." Oliver whistled, following Fiona as she walked into the house, being met by the sounds of people talking from-what he assumed was-the Kitchen.

"Hello?" Fiona called out, dropping her bags on the ground as someone came running from the opposite end of the house.

"Holy shit! Hey!" Ian exclaimed, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Hey, sweetie. Missed ya." Fiona mumbled into the tall redhead's shoulder. She really had; Ian was still-somehow, despite being well into his twenties-the little redhead who would follow her and Lip around the house, to Fiona.

"Missed you, too! I wish you told us you were comin' home; woulda met you at the airport." Ian said as he pulled away, offering Oliver a polite smile. "Hey, I'm Ian; Fiona's brother." Ian introduced himself, still holding on to Fiona.

"Oliver Randall." Oliver replied, smirking at Fiona. Yeah, he liked what he saw in the handsome redhead. "I'm a friend of Fiona's."

"Just a friend?" Ian asked, smiling playfully at his older sister.

"He's gay, you dick." Fiona snorted. "Who else is home?"

"Just Carl and Mick." Ian said, easily.

"Mick? Mickey's here?" Fiona asked, paling slightly and shaking her head at Oliver as he moved closer to Ian. If Mickey was here, this was gonna get ugly.

"So, Ian, Fiona told me you're single?" Oliver practically purred, standing close enough to Ian that the redhead could feel the heat coming off his body. "You busy, tonight?"

"Yeah, he fuckin' is busy, and no, his ass ain't single." Mickey called out, arms crossed over his chest as he marched down the stairs, glaring at Fiona, his husband, and the random blond practically hanging off Ian. 

"Mick-" Ian didn't have time to finish his sentence before his husband launched, ready to attack the other man. Luckily for Oliver, Ian had quick reflexes, and managed to stop his husband, holding him in place. "Carl! I need the handcuffs, again!" Ian shouted, trying to keep Mickey from slipping away from him as Carl came bounding down the stairs, rushing behind Ian as he carried the brunette into the kitchen and sat him on top of the washer.

"Hey, Fiona." Carl finally said once Mickey was secured in place.

"Why is Mickey handcuffed, again?" Lip asked as he walked into the house, pausing when he saw Fiona standing off to the side, looking pale and terrified. "Holy shit! When did you get here?" He asked, rushing to hug Fiona.

"About two minutes before this happened." Fiona replied shakily. "What do you mean "again?" Does this happen a lot?" Fiona asked her three brothers, watching as Carl and Ian sipped their beers and Oliver hid out in the living room.

"Only when he's feelin' particularly murder-y." Ian replied, simply. "If I let you go, you gonna go after Fiona's friend, again?"

"Yep." Mickey replied, downing his third beer since Ian had cuffed him. "Son of a bitch needs to keep his fuckin' hands to himself!" Mickey yelled, causing Oliver to look as if he'd pass out.

"Hey, I'm the one who told him Ian was single! I had no idea you two got married." Fiona defended, hoping it would calm Mickey down.

"If you fuckin' told your damn family how to get ahold of your ass you would! Ian wanted you to come to the fuckin' wedding." Mickey said, nodding a "thank you" to Carl when the younger man handed him another beer. "The fuck did you think was gonna happen? Ian's still on Parole, so he can't follow your ass to... where ever your ass is livin', now."

"How long has he been up there? Seems like he's already a little drunk." Lip said, trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Maybe ten minutes; you know when he's like this I gotta get him shit faced before I can uncuff his angry little ass." Ian said, watching his husband as he tried to pull the shelf off the wall. "Don't even think about it."

"You can't tell me what to fuckin' do." Mickey grumbled, angrily.

"I can when you get fuckin' jealous for no reason-'cause you know I'm not goin' anywhere-and try to do shit that's gonna get you thrown back in prison." Ian replied, finally turning to look at Fiona. "And he's right; I wanted to invite you to my wedding, but I had no idea where you were. And you can't invite every gay man you meet here thinkin' I'm single or just gonna drop everything 'cause they're someone you approve of. You knew I was back with Mickey when you left."

"I figured you'd give up on that fantasy when he was supposed to spend a few more years in prison." Fiona admitted, quietly.

"Jesus Christ." Mickey muttered, finishing off his fourth beer.

"Like you did on Jimmy/Steve? Or Lip did on Karen?" Ian shot back, glaring coldly at his sister. "Oh, wait, I forgot, he didn't use me or lie to me about every fuckin' detail of his life. My bad. He's _clearly_ worse than Jimmy or Karen."

"No, he just fuckin' hit you and married a woman!" Fiona yelled causing Oliver's eyes to widen.

"He didn't have a fuckin' choice! Do you know what Terry did?!" Carl shouted, causing Ian and Mickey to stare at him in confusion. "I heard you two talking about it, a few weeks ago when you thought no one was home." Carl admitted, so quietly Ian almost missed it.

"I hit him, too, Fiona." Ian said, turning back to his sister. "I was no better than him, there. Hell, I was worse; I cheated on him and left anytime shit got tough." Ian informed his sister, maintaining eye contact so she understood how serious he was about this. "So before you judge _my husband,_ look at any mistake I made."

"Fiona, I should go; we'll have lunch, tomorrow." Oliver said, slowly walking into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, man; if I knew he was married-"

"Don't worry about it." Mickey grumbled, tipping his head towards the fridge, silently requesting another beer from his husband.

"Nah, I think you had enough." Ian said, waiting until Oliver was out of the house before he uncuffed his husband. "Wanna go upstairs?" Ian asked, gently massaging Mickey's wrist once the cuff was off of it.

"Yeah." Mickey said, trying not to laugh as Ian lifted him off the washer and led him up the stairs.

"Ian's pissed, isn't he?" Fiona asked Carl and Lip, watching the couple disappear from sight.

"Wouldn't you be?" Lip asked his sister. "He loves Mickey; Hell, we all do, at this point."

"He's Franny's favorite uncle." Carl chimed in, knowing if Franny was home, she would have been furious that someone was being rude to her Uncle Mickey.

"Fred loves him, too." Lip said, remembering Freddie reaching for Mickey every time the brunette walked through the room, everyday, last week. "Give it time and you will, too." With that, Carl and Lip walked out of the house, allowing Fiona to take in just how much everything had changed since she moved and trying to think of how to make this up to Oliver.


End file.
